


Stealing Your Life

by Tenshi_Nanashi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Body snatching, Character Death, F/M, Inappropriate Humor, Murder, Sex, Violence, World Hopping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-06-18 11:56:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15485211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenshi_Nanashi/pseuds/Tenshi_Nanashi
Summary: An original character plots to enter the Naruto world and steal the life of one of the characters. I've seen plenty of accidental body thefts or rebirths, but never someone trying to take over a character's life maliciously. So here you go.I see a blinding flash of light and then the beginning of the portal opening. See my Target’s eyes are wide open, she says his name blood dripping from her mouth.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything. The original character is manipulative, lacks morals, kills without remorse, has wildly inappropriate humor, uses sex like a weapon, and can be a b*tch. And may be a narcissist. Just saying.

I used to fantasize about you and your world when I was a child. I grew out of the dreaming as I grew older but sometimes I still catch a glimpse of you out of the corner of my eye and I know you exist with absolute certainty. **_I’m not crazy_**. I don’t have a mental disorder… ** _you exist_**. Maybe just not on this plane of existence, maybe you resonate on a different frequency, and, for some reason, only a few people can see into your world. I don’t really know why, but I know that **_I’m not crazy_** and **_you’re real_**. I know it. 

At some point along the way, I stopped hating my life and started simply looking for ways to **_escape it_**. My life was average, boring, and I am lazy unless motivated by something interesting just like a Nara but without the extreme intellect. I found the world of fiction and immersed myself in it until that too was _**taken from me**_. It was only a little while ago that it occurred to me that maybe the self-insert stories were true and I could escape into your world. That’s when I began planning to **_take over your life_** just after you died and **_live it for you_**.

I dabbled in the forbidden and dark until I found a way to sacrifice two people in a ritual to **_steal the body of a third person_**. Now, I was of course reluctant to do this magic, because it requires the death of the person I would replace, but I’m sociopathic enough that a part of me thinks… she’s a **_pathetic side character_** for the most part. So I carefully, methodically begin to prepare.

There is a girl who I have **_hated_** since childhood, she used to best me in everything without even trying. The most popular girl in grade school and junior high and high school. She would probably be the most popular girl in college if I were to let her live that long but **_I don’t intend to_**. She will be sacrifice number one…a hated enemy. 

The second sacrifice is tougher. I had to think very hard to find someone that would work. I, eventually, chose a boy I had once **_desperately_** loved in a puppy crush that took far too long to go away. The second sacrifice is a loved one. I can only hope that he will suffice considering my **_inability to love_** anyone else.

I drug the boy and girl before taking them to the forest where the sacrificial ritual has been prepared for the last day and a half. It is difficult to unclothe, **_purify_** , and redress their unconscious bodies. The **_rings_** placed on their fingers are heavy and unwieldy. It is easy to chant the words, light the whale oil candles, **_slit the throats_** , and draw the symbols in blood. I had researched multiple witchcraft and fictional rituals to be able to combine a few elements into one **_hopefully useable_** magic spell.

I hold my breath. I see a blinding flash of light and then the beginning of the portal opening. See my Target’s eyes are wide open, she says ** _his name_** blood dripping from her mouth. His eyes start to change because she is **_dying_** , **_he killed her_** , and it is nearly time. I just have to wait until… ** _now_**. I leap through the swirling vortex and into the dead girl’s body. After all, she has no need of it… ** _She’s dead_**.

I wake in stages. My body’s chest aches but as I open my eyes and look down…it is **_healed_** from where his hand went through it. I look around slowly taking in the clearing where many dead bodies of enemy ninja lay discarded by Obito after his **_rampage_**.

“Rin?” 

My eyes meet the awe struck gaze of Hatake Kakashi. ** _I did it_**. I am Nohara Rin. I made it to another world and took over a formerly dead girl’s body. **_I am a Goddess_** amongst insects. 

I _**blink**_ at him before saying, “I think the demon inside me…saved my life.”

“Demon?”

“Tailed beast. I’m…not sure how long the seal on it is going to last and there was a compulsion placed on me to return to Konoha.” I smile down at **_my_** chest. “Though we stopped that, didn’t we?”

Kakashi _**looks at me**_ in a strange way I recognize from the other world. He is horrified by something I have just said. I laugh. Some things **_never change_**.

 

tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...and the beat goes on

The first opposition I face in my new life is Hatake Kakashi and his suspicion that something is not right with me as I begin the **_tricky_** navigation of Nohara Rin’s life now that canon has been blown out of the water. Minato-Sensei makes every excuse for any oddity they may notice in my behavior but Kakashi is always watching me. And he will not so easily overlook discrepancies between before and after. Between _**Rin and Me**_.

He confronts me soon after I have been released from the hospital. Such a lack of forbearance…

“You’ve been acting strange! You’re no longer—”

My features **_darken_** as I raise my voice, “I’ve changed? You’ve changed! How can we not change?”

“Rin?”

“With Obito dead and the way you killed me…” I **_look_** at him and whisper, “You put your hand through my heart, Kakashi. I was literally dead for a moment.”

“…” He looks at me in **_utter devastation_**. Mission accomplished. He won’t dare to question any weird or non-Rin behavior after I get done emotionally **_gutting_** him.

I blink as I force tears to my eyes, “I died. I love you and…and you--” I sob loudly. “It’s bad enough that Obito had to save y…us.”

I can feel the moment his resolve to question me **_fades_** into the night. He awkwardly pulls me into a hug.

I hold tight to him, breathing shakily into his neck. “I love you, Kakashi. Please don’t leave me. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, Rin, I’m sorry too. I never meant to…hurt you.”

I pull back far enough to lay a kiss onto his **_masked_** lips.

He startles. “…Rin?”

“I just, I don’t know. I love you and you killed me and I just…” I look at him through tear laden eyelashes, “I need you.”

He hesitates before giving into my manipulations and exchanging innocent kisses. I _**force**_ intimacy where there was none, changing the dynamic of Hatake Kakashi and Nohara Rin’s relationship so that he will no longer have a point of reference to compare my behavior to. If Rin and Kakashi’s relationship had progressed past teammates canonically I can guarantee it would be **_nothing_** like what I intend to make of it.

He seems to believe my explanation that the death of Obito and my near death experience have **_changed_** me. I wonder if he will end up in the cold embrace of ANBU this time around. I wonder how many years it took in cannon before he was retired out of ANBU. And I wonder how Rin’s life being preserved will affect these events. We shall have to see, **_won’t we_**?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> let's get dangerous

The demon within me is powerful and dangerous to my continued **_survival_**. Isobu is tearing this body apart and rebuilding it at an exponential rate. The rebuild is never quite as good as it was previously, and the body seems to be slowly decaying. It is as if it knows both the demon and myself are foreign to it. Also, the rather slapdash patch job Namikaze Minato did on the original seal may fail in the future. And if the seal fails, I will not survive the **_emergence_** of the tailed beast.

In this village, there is no wisdom on the side of the good (excepting maybe the Nara, who are surely too **_noble_** to help one such as myself), so I must seek out the **_lesser_** of two evils and hope for the best.

I enter the lab quietly and tilt my head slightly. “This body is slowly dying. It cannot contain a tailed beast for very long as it is.”

He looks at me, speculatively, with a sort of **_wicked_** gleam in his eyes. 

“Help me find a way to stop the decay and seal the beast further, and I will give you the secret to body hopping. Perhaps, together, we can find a **_cure_** for death.”

“Nohara Rin.” A small smile graces his lips. “You…will be my greatest student.”

“Hai, Shishou.” I say, only half **_ironically_**.

Orochimaru would never by my first choice for a mentor or even an ally, but the only other viable choice in this village is Danzo. And Danzo is a man I would like to have no contact with, if that is at all possible. Danzo is a **_twisted_** piece of work that even I (having done as I have) cannot abide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's been awhile. I may treat the chapters more like a bouncing timeline of one shots then an actual chapter by chapter storyline.


	4. i'll be seeing you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobi is a good boy...sort of

The orange mask gives away his identity. One Sharingan eye peeping through the hole at me in awe. This is the culmination of **_weeks_** of work: I had taken several high profile missions guaranteed to draw notice to the fact that Nohara Rin is still breathing, I took a mission that brought me close to his chosen village (Amegakure), and then did **_nothing_** to shield my presence from him.

“Rin?!”

“Who are you?” I fake confusion.

“It’s me,” He strikes a manly pose. “Uchiha Obito.”

“Obito? But you’re dead! How are you alive?”

“How are _you_ alive?” His hands grip my shoulders **_hard_** , “I saw him kill you!”

“He did, yes.” I nod sadly, “It was the demon sealed within me that saved my life but now my body is failing, and I will die **_unless_** …”

“Unless what, Rin? You can count on me.”

“Good because I need your help. Orochimaru-Sama needs test subjects to ensure that I don’t die, and Shimura Danzo won’t give him any more. I think the man wants to **_punish_** me for surviving. He doesn’t trust me,” Tears glisten in my eyes as I look up at Obito from under my lowered eyelashes.

Obito immediately removes his mask and **_kneels_** before me, “If you need test subjects, I’ll find test subjects. And Shimura Danzo’s days will soon come to an end.”

“Oh Obito, you are a lifesaver.”

“I will do anything to save you, Rin,” he says earnestly.

“Thank you, Obito.” I smile sweetly, “I know **_you will_**.”


End file.
